Talk:Wild Flourish
What does it mean to "Ready the target for a skillchain" ? Does it mean that Wild Flourish opens a Skillchain and you can then close it yourself with a WS? Or does it make skillchains more effective? (--Ciaphas 01:18, 25 November 2007 (UTC)) I think it should be noted that this effect works on any one in the party, not just the Dancer. A dancer kept setting up a nice SC for my BLU to work on in my party today. skenter4 VERIFICATION needed on Wild Flourish only acting as Induration or Compression. ---- ''VERIFICATION needed on Wild Flourish only acting as Induration or Compression. '' Reason: I have personally wittnessed the following Skillchain made by Guillotine. Wild Flourish + Guillotine = Guillotine's Skillchain properties: Induration Skillchain: Reverberation → Induration = Induration Further to support my reasoning is the finding of the following skillchain by another wiki member. Wild Flourish + Jet Stream = Jet Stream' Skillchain Element(s): Lightning Skillchain: Liquefaction → Impaction = Fusion Thus I fear that Induration and Compressions are not the only Starting effects. More data is need to find the truth of Wild Flourish. Kindly request and thank everyone to test the skillchain and seeing the effects before updating Wiki accurately, to allow us to learn the Real Starting Attributes. ---- Minor Edit Moving the 'target is under effect of chainbound' up to the top, just above the list of skillchains. It doesn't belong at the bottom. If I knew the template, I'd make a page for Chainbound myself. FFXI-Nai 01:51, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Removed: "*Box Step seems to greatly increase acc. on Wild Flourish Has been tested, Box Step doesn't. It doesn't even increase accuracy as it is, it lowers defense." from main page. Perhaps Quickstep does increase acc, but no need to start editing and flaming someone else's work. Instead just discuss it here and update main page. --Azaron 06:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Unusable Weapons Why does this page show weapons that DNC can't use? --Futan 11:42, 19 March 2008 (UTC) A: Because DNC's can use Wild Flourish to start a skillchain for any other job. See skenter4's post at the top for confirmation. --Boswen 23:32, 30 June 2008 (UTC) do we really need the possible skill chains section with actuall skill chains below so looking at the page for wild flourish you have listed some "possible skill chains" with actual skill chains listed below. If you look at these weapon skills and their level 1 skill chain properties there is an obvious pattern and not all of those possible skill chains apply. After looking at it for a while i noticed that for Wild Flourish it seems to match up as follows with the weapons level 1 components with the higher priority and never with its level 2 or 3 components such as why it fails to work with relic weapon skills or skill like Wheeling thrust(fusion only) that don't have level 1 components: Wild Flourish(Liquefaction)>Impaction=fusion, Wild Flourish(Impaction)>Liquefaction=Liquefaction, Wild Flourish(Reverberation)>Induration=Induration, Wild Flourish(Induration)>Reverberation=Fragment, Wild Flourish(Scission)>Detonation=Detonation, Wild Flourish(Detonation)>scission=scission, Wild Flourish(Transfiction)>Compression=Compression, Wild Flourish(compression)>Transfixion=Transfixion if you think about this a little more it seems SE paired fire/lightning ice/water earth/wind light/dark and that's why we don't get Distortion off scission based weapon skills. or other skill chain effects not listed on this the chart listed on the page. --Littlegrunty 10:06, 24 May 2009 (UTC) What about zone element effects? For example, Rampage + Sidewinder primarily makes Reverberation, but in some zones, based on the elemental property of the zone, it makes Detonation. The same thing for the reverse, Sidewinder + Rampage can make Distortion primarily, or Scission secondarily, depending on dominant zone element. Was this considered when compiling the list of skillchains Wild Flourish can participate in? --Jakk Frost 12:45, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :In what zones does this occur? --Shentok 19:15, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'd have to go back and manually do the skillchains in order to give exact information, but from what I recall, for instance, rampage > sidewinder, which normally makes reverberation can, in a strong wind based zone such as Cape Teriggan or Valley of Sorrows, make detonation. While I apologize that I can't be more specific and cite better examples, I was first made aware of this fact of multiple weaponskill element nature's by Aden's renkei chart, and have several times planned out a skillchain and MB as the party made our way to camp, only to have the wrong skillchain effect come out because I didn't notice secondary, or even tertiary element natures. --Jakk Frost 15:57, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Can't say i have ever seen that happen, not to say it doesn't. You may want to not that on sidewinders talk page if you get more info about it. Littlegrunty 13:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Well like I said, that was just an example. There are several weaponskill chains with multiple possible skillchain outcomes, according to Aden's chart. Another example is Red Lotus Blade + Avalanche Axe, which can make either Scission (primarily) or Fusion (secondarily). Then there's, well, any WS with a wind element associated with it, (like Sidewinder, Gale Axe, True Strike, Dancing Edge, etc etc.), if followed by Nightmare Scythe, can make Gravitation (1st) or Scission (2nd). Like I said, I'm sorry I can't quote exact areas or statistics, I have seen skillchains not be what they normally are in the majority of areas. Active weather may also affect which skillchain you get. --Jakk Frost 18:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Most of those skills chain are changed depending on preceding weapon skills that may or may not be compatible. while Red Lotus Blade + Avalanche Axe normally makes fusion, if a fusion weapon skill, OR incompatible weapon skill OR a fusion skill chain happened before Red Lotus blade it may make Scission instead. This i have seen and have with wild flourish have made happen many times. Littlegrunty 05:22, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I can't deny that possibility, since I haven't partied much in the last while. The last time I seriously partied a lower- to mid-level party, planned skillchains were still the norm, not TP burning, therefore usually only one skillchain per fight was performed, often at the open of a fight where the damage had the most benefit, and other melees would hold their WS's until the skillchain was performed, therefore there was no prior element altering by another WS. I'm not trying to be stubborn about this, but it did used to be more widely known, at least a little more widely, that dominant zone element affected skillchain outcome. I don't know many people these days, most of my friends have quit the game, but I'll see if I can talk someone into helping me test this. I was hoping someone with more skill at testing these kind of things and number-crunching would try, but I'll see what I can do. --Jakk Frost 00:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC)